


Трэш и проклятье шамана

by hyog



Series: Trashy Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Gen, Other, Shamanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник трэшовых зарисовок. короткий метр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трэш и проклятье шамана

_кости на ветру, кости_  
белый храм и спелые клубники подношений, кровь на мраморном алтаре разводами и где-то вдалеке яркая птица в ореоле южного солнца терзает внутренности заблудшего путника из чужих снов. песок пустыни водит слепых за руку по тропам между дикими пальмами, и духи огня пляшут горячее танго с лучами солнца на углях обглоданных шакалами костей, на фоне воздушных замков из кремовых облаков и кровавых рассветов  
 _кости на ветру, слышишь хруст?_  
в шатре под вой урагана и барабанную дробь, под дождь и скрип кожаных ремней на беспокойных буйных конях, под шорох травы и тонкий визг новорожденного, продирающегося сквозь лоно умершей матери, шаман пляшет и трещетки трескаются в сухих ломких пальцах, темные глазницы пустеют и наполняются, и вновь пустеют, когда ночь затекает в цветные покрывала, когда ночь раздвигает упругие бедра и старая кожа шамана обретает былую силу и молодость, и ворох седых волос вьется тугим конским хвостом, и хлесткий каркающий говор гремит океанским прибоем - как тогда, как вначале, когда продирался сквозь лоно мертво.рождающей матери  
там-здесь-сейчас, ничто не имеет смысла, время искрится жидким стеклом на кончике обсидианового кинжала, все пути слились в один, и только песок вечен, белый ли черный, горячим хлестким кнутом бьет шатер, бьет обнаженное тело, и вверх к вороху блеклых пестрых звезд устремляется новый крик  
 _кости на ветру, кости, тр-трак, тр-трак_  
обелиск в старом городе старых легенд, заросший мхом, в ржавчине, извести, ему больше лет, чем самой земле, он видел две луны, а потом одну, а потом не видел ни одной, видел солнце, и потом солнца не стало. шершавый камень, прах растений, прах костей, останки мыслей. грязный асфальт, стершийся в пыль, и пыль, стекшаяся в грязь. на верхушке, на тупом кончике из некогда белого мрамора качается белый, как вспышка сверхновой, скелет. ловец снов с бубенцами тихо звякает колыбельную мертво.рожденной цивилизации, в конце пути темная, как ночь, ящерица с длинным красным языком, греется на пустынных надгробиях, в трещинах распускаются гигантские пахучие лилии  
 _кли-клак, кли-клак, кости на ветру_  
в шуме машин и вое сирен с черным ножом из плавленного стекла босой, с безумным взглядом, смуглолицый, поседевший за одну ночь и один день - он бредет, капая кровью с рассеченных глазниц. алая клубника пятнами, след вишневого джема на сером асфальте, чьи-то внутренности тянутся следом, яркие и нарядные словно ленты на день независимости, блестят в утреннем солнце. мятый и сонный нью-йорк в кровавых лучах, красный песок вихрем хлещет пустые глаза стеклянных гигантов, машины-истуканы строятся рядами почета, и люди, подсознательно замолкая, таращатся на кровавый кожаный плащ и слышат, как на ветру, все еще мокрые и живые, тихо клацают...  
взмах рукой, и один, и второй - дрожащий упругий ком мяса на блестящем асфальте, сирены, вой, крики, ветер слепой и шаман слепой, рот в оскале, склабится, пустыня наступает, пустыня, и кости падают, ящеры шипят красными языками, солнце гаснет и опять зажигается, солнце падает, кости и ящеры, шаман с красными глазами, языки пламени, пустыня, вой, блестят ящерицы, кости наступают, кости, песок в легких, песок в коже, осколки домов, осколки людей, тень, тени, огонь  
шатер вздымается и оседает комом цветного трапья  
шатер горит, извиваясь, шаман хохочет, на длинной палице - кости, на костях пыль и блестящий асфальт  
белый песок слизывает кровь, красный песок обнимает мертвое тело  
город, рождается город  
из костей на ветру


End file.
